


Wedding Day

by saucytuggles



Category: Atnomen (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Religious Abuse, Religious Fanaticism, Self-Defense, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucytuggles/pseuds/saucytuggles
Summary: I started off writing something totally different, but it turned into this. Don’t know why that happened, but here it is.
Relationships: Lena/Buquett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> I started off writing something totally different, but it turned into this. Don’t know why that happened, but here it is.

**Wedding Day**

an Atnomen Fanfic by Saucy Tuggles

Atnomen can be read on Webtoons Canvas and Tapas

This is a derivative work based on some amazing characters owned by IlustrAriane.

****Content Warning****

(Threat of sexual violence, including attempted rape. And I guess threat of murder also, but to be fair he has it coming.)

Lena’s heart should have been light as the wing of a bird today. She should have been overflowing with happiness. Today was her wedding day. She looked beautiful in the simple, hand-stitched wedding dress. She had no one to escort her to the altar, so she walked alone, the bouquet of wildflowers in her hand.

The morning sunlight streaming through the church windows cast wide bands of shadows and light on the thin rug, across the worn wooden boards. She stepped slowly, from light to shadow and from shadow to light, as the eyes of the villagers, people who had known her since birth, looked on. Most faces were approving, some solemn, but Lena kept her eyes down and did not see any of them. 

As she walked she did not smile, she did not seek the face of her future husband. On this happy day, her heart was not light. With each step the leaden feeling in her limbs increased, it felt like the next step would cast her into the abyss.

She reached the altar, where the minister from the neighboring parish stood beneath the towering cross. She quickly knelt and bowed her head, then took her place opposite the man she was marrying. Father Buquett. Frightened, she glanced up to see his forbidding expression enhanced by a tight smile, a dark promise in his eyes.

She tried to look away, but it was if she was seeing him for the first time. A thick set older man, so much larger than she. Her eyes roamed over his receding hairline, his thick boxer’s nose, his heavy brows. She looked for any hint of kindness or welcome, any trace of affection for her. But his expression was as strict and severe as ever. She had endured his punishments many times, and knew full well his temperament, his harshness.

 _I must not cry,_ she thought desperately. She looked at the golden light on the church floor, and cursed the sun. If only the darkness would fall. Everything would be different.

But in moments she would be his, this tyrannical man would be her master. Images came unbidden into her head of him taking her body like she had seen bulls take the cows. His hands would be on her skin, her most private parts would belong only to him. Her only duty would be to submit to him in all ways. Her stomach heaved, she tasted bile in the back of her mouth.

The minister was addressing her. She stumbled forward, recited her vow. They placed a ring in her hand, she slid it on his thick finger. Her new husband looked disapproving, his eyes held a threat as he put the ring on her small finger. The minister turned them forward, presenting them to the world as man and wife.

_This can’t be happening. Father, why?_

Her nightmares were coming true - his hands were on her waist, his mouth pressed against hers, people were clapping. His smell was all wrong, like stale food and sweat. Then it was over and she was his. Her face was stricken with grief and disbelief as she left the church at his side, sounds of celebration following them.

****************

She sat on the edge of her bed, trembling. She wore her simple nightgown, with no small clothes underneath. Today her husband would make her a woman. She looked outside, where the afternoon sun still slowly crossed the sky.

_Faster. Please._

Father Buquett seemed to know too much, he had calculated today’s schedule so that the celebration ended shortly after noon. By the time the sun fell they would have consummated their union.

She heard heavy footsteps in the hallway and shuddered. She gripped the bedclothes as he entered. Lena had never seen him without his robe and collar. He pulled off his boots, and turned, standing before her in dark trousers and a simple linen shirt. He had the build of a blacksmith, powerful arms, his chest like a barrel. Dark hair curled out of his shirt at the collar.

A horrible smile spread across his face as he looked at her. Lena shrank back, curling her arms around herself.

He stepped toward her, enjoying her fear. “There’s no need to be shy, my wife. You live in my house now. You know your duty to the Lord, do you not?”

She nodded, feeling ashamed of her endless helplessness. Her voice was a whisper. “God expects me to obey my husband.”

“Yes. And now I will put my child in you as God intends. Our Lord only requires that you be still and part your legs.” He licked his lips.

Rain wasn’t coming. He could not. Lena allowed herself to take this in. No one could save her. All she had was herself. She cast her eyes around her room for a weapon, anything. Something sharp, or something heavy. She would not submit to this vile man.

At the thought of resistance, a sudden fire ran through her. Lena stood, pulled the ring from her finger, and flung it at him.

“You do not want me, Father Buquett. You are right, what you said before. I am a witch and I am a whore and I will burn this house down around us before I let you touch me!”

Taking a candlestick from her bedside table, she broke out a pane of glass from the double windows behind the headboard. She held a shard of glass in her hand, careless of the blood trickling from her palm.

Buquett laughed, and rubbed at his crotch. “If you mean to excite me, wife, you are doing a good job of it. Now I will please the Lord both by filling you with my child and punishing your defiance.”

It surprised Lena that his words had no effect on her. Her fear had evaporated, as if the extremity of this moment had used it up. She searched her heart but found no trace of her previous terror. Far better to fight and be broken than to quietly endure your own destruction.

 _Hurt him_ , she told herself, the glass cold in her hand. _As much as you can._

She prepared herself as he stepped forward again. She hissed at him. “You want to share this house? I am not afraid. Even you have to sleep sometime.”

Buquett hesitated.

“Night falls for us all, Father,” she said, holding the shard of glass in front of her, her eyes burning.

His anger flared. He leapt forward, easily capturing her wrist. The glass fell to the floor, and he pushed her onto her back on the bed. One thick hand pushed up her nightgown. His knees were between hers, forcing them apart. His face was above her, leering, his hot breath rolled across her face as he reached into his pants—

****************

Lena woke gasping with a sudden cry. For a moment she felt paralyzed, shaken, the sun was at the same angle of her dream - late afternoon, where was she? The ruins around her came into focus, the stone arm cradling her. She looked up to see the familiar face, in this fading sunlit hour a cold and frozen statue, and the hammering in her chest slowly ebbed away.

 _Not in danger. For now, anyway._ Lena made a plan to hide a kitchen knife under her pillow when she went home. _I will die before he takes me, s_ he promised herself. _I will never walk down that aisle._

 _Rain._ She curled closer into the cold stone body. Could she ask him to kill for her again? The thought hurt her heart. She took a deep breath. _I should kill him myself._


End file.
